Question: $\Huge{50.441 - 6.203 = {?}}$
${5}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${11}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${8}$ ${{8}}$ ${{11} - {3} = {8}}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${{0}}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{30} - {0} = {3}0}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${{4}}$ ${{2}}$ ${2}$ ${{2}}$ ${{400} - {200} = {2}00}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${10}$ ${4}$ ${{6}}$ ${4}$ ${{4}}$ ${{10000} - {6000} = {4}000}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${{4}}$ ${{40000}- { 0 } = {4}0000}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${4}$